


I need your help

by satan_with_grey_socks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Annoying Brothers, F/M, Getting Together, sneaky brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_with_grey_socks/pseuds/satan_with_grey_socks
Summary: Katie needs some help. So who better to ask than his brother? My first Tratie fic!Crossposted on FF.net (25th June 2017)





	I need your help

**I need your help!**

Katie had been crushing on Travis for a while now. She wanted to know if he felt the same, but she didn't know how to ask him, and if he even felt the same. So she decided to ask Connor. She walked over to the Hermes cabin. Outside were just two people standing, the Stolls, and they looked a lot alike.

Then she heard: ''Travis, you get the water, and I'll get the rest!'' The taller one, Travis, walked away, and only Connor was standing there. Katie walked to Connor and said:

''Hey, Connor.'' Connor looked a little scared of her. ''I won't choke you with vines!''

''Okay…. Hey, Katie….''

''Are you guys gonna prank me again?''

''No, not this time.'' Katie was relieved. At least no Stoll pranks in her near future.

''I actually need your help, Conner.''

''Oh, who are you going to prank? Someone from your cabin?''

''I'm not going to prank my own cabin! Are you mad?''

''Then why would you need my help?''

''Well…'' Katie didn't know how to tell Conner she had a crush on his brother. ''I don't know… I kinda…'' Conner looked confused.  _Fine_ , she thought, _I'll just tell him._  ''I, I kinda have a huge crush on Travis,'' she said, close to a whisper, very fast. Connor laughed.

''What? You have to speak up and talk a little slower, Gardner!''

''Stop that, you heard me just fine, now what do I do? Does he even like me?''

Then Conner saw Travis coming, and decided to do something. When Travis was very close, but didn't see anything because of the enormous bucket of water he was holding, Conner let Katie trip. There was a stone a little bit behind her, so he walked closer to her. Katie, thinking Conner was playing another stupid prank, walked back, and fell backwards over the stone, towards Travis. Travis didn't see her, and she toppled right into him. She was laying on top of him and they were both soaking wet.

''Conner!'' Katie yelled, ''what did you do that for?''

''Look who you just fell for,'' Conner said, laughing. ''How's it going, TRAVIS?''

 _Oh no, another prank,_  Katie thought and she looked at the person she had fallen on, who had carried the bucked with water that had landed on the two of them. But it was Travis, and he was… was he blushing?

''Uh, hi Katie,'' Travis said, getting red, ''sorry for that. I didn't see you there…'' Katie blushed.

''Well, it's hot here anyway, so I don't mind a little water…'' Then Katie thought,  _wait, did I just call him hot?_

Then she fell of Travis, and landed on her butt, right next to him. Their hands were very close. Travis stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She took it, but then Conner came and let her trip, so she fell into Travis' arms. Not that she minded. And he didn't mind either. Travis still wasn't sure if he should tell Katie he liked her, but then saw Conner mouthing:

''Tell her already, dude!''

But he didn't know how. So when she had regained her balance, they just stood there. Travis saw a beautiful flower near the rock that Katie had tripped over, and picked it for her. He gave it to her, saying:

''Here, for you. I hope you won't be mad at me for everything that just happened. And also for everything that'll happen.'' She smiled and told him:

''Thanks, I like your… eh this flower very much.''

Conner sighed nearby. He yelled at the two of them.

''Ugh, just say it!''

Katie and Travis, both thinking Conner was yelling at them, said at almost the same time: ''I, I like you, Travis.'' and ''I've been crushing on you for ever, Katie.''

They both blushed: ''You do?''

Then they smiled and hugged and Conner yelled loudly at them:

''Finally! Well, was that so hard?''

''Shut up, Conner!'' Katie said.

''Go away, bro!'' Travis said, before kissing Katie.

*******

**AN: So this is my first Tratie fanfic, tell me what you think about it.**

**I like Tratie as a ship, a lot, they're so cute together, but Solangelo is my OTP, they are sooooo much cuter!**


End file.
